My Princess
by elenafan25
Summary: Gunther doesn't like the thought of anyone stealing his princess. NOTE: I did not write this, my sister did. If I wrote it there would be a fistfight somewhere.


My Princess

After School:

"_Paul __is __going __to __die,__"_ thought Gunther Hessenheffer. _"__I __am __going __to __kill __him.__"_ Yes, Gunther Hessenheffer was furious. If Cece had been paying attention she probably would've noticed Gunther at the Halloween party and the pizza place. But instead she was too absorbed in spending time with Paul. Why was Gunther mad at Cece's crush? Well, because he likes Cece.

"Gunther!" The shout of his twin jarred him from his thoughts.

"What do you want, Tinka?"

"Please tell me you weren't obsessing over Cece again."

"You obsess over Ty."

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Can we please stop this?"

"Sure. Fine. Whatever."

"Hey, Gunther!" Ty, Gunther's closest friend, was calling.

"What is it?"

"Are you going to Danielle's costume party?"

"Why would I go to a costume party for someone I don't even know?"

"Cece is going to be there."

"She is? You're not kidding?"

"No, I'm not kidding. She'll be dressed as a princess."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Tinka told me you like Cece."

"I am officially going to disown my sister."

"Dude, you can relax."

"Why?"

"I am going to help you get a date with Cece."

"How could you possibly help me?"

"She'll be a princess so all you have to do is dress up as a prince."

"I am a prince."

"Since, when are _you_ a prince?"

"Tinka did not tell you that."

"No, she did not."

"Oh, well then I can re-own my sister."

"You can tell me all about that later. But I have to know one thing; does that mean Tinka is a princess?"

"Yes, she is."

"Well, now she's out of my league."

"Do you like my sister?"

"Well, maybe a little."

"She likes you too so, just ask her out."

Costume Party:

"This party is off of the hook," said Ty. "So have you found Cece yet?"

"No, I have not."

"She's over there with Paul." This was Tinka.

"I'll be right back." Though, both Ty and Tinka both knew that he probably wouldn't be heading back.

"What do you want Gunther?"

"I really need to tell you something."

"Can it wait? I'm kind of with someone."

"No, it can't."

"Hey, dude, she's with me so back off."

"Paul, you are so dead!" Everyone turned to see where the voice was coming from.

"Alexandra, hi, what are you doing here?"

"I got a call from someone named Tinka who said you'd be here, with a girl."

"Who's Alexandra?"

"I'm his girlfriend." If anyone knew Cece well they would not have expected what happened next; Cece ran out of there crying.

"You don't deserve a girl like her." Gunther chased after Cece. He found her outside.

"What do you want Gunther? Haven't I been humiliated enough?"

"I just wanted to tell you that he doesn't deserve you. If he can't see a perfect girl when she's right in front of him then he probably doesn't deserve her."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I might, sort of, kind of, like you."

"Wow, I always knew I was likeable but I didn't think I was your type."

"You are my type."

"Why should I give you a chance?"

"Because you just got your heart broken and you have been looking for a Prince Charming."

"Okay, anything else?"

"I am a prince and tonight you are a princess."

"I'm not a princess."

"Yes, you are. You're my princess."

"Okay, that worked. You get one date. But if you mess it up you're not getting another chance."

"I'll take it."

Inside:

"Don't you think they make a cute couple?"

"I'll have to agree with you on that one, Tinka."

"So I was wondering, how come you haven't asked me out yet?"

"Why would I?"

"My brother doesn't keep secrets from me and he tells me everything."

"Okay, is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes, there is. I was thinking of watching a movie on Saturday. You can pick me up at seven."

"Okay, but if you mention the pickle museum at all I will break up with you."

"I didn't know we were in a relationship."

"You're really ruining your chances."

"You know I'm not."

"Yeah, whatever."

**End**


End file.
